


Common Room Wanderers

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Seamus nor Lottie can sleep their first night at Hogwarts and they both end up down in their common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Room Wanderers

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Harry's full name is Charlotte Marie Potter

Lottie sat in the Griffindor common room watching the fire. She had tried for hours to fall asleep, but the largeness of the room and the other people in it kept her awake. Lottie had never slept in a room bigger than the Dursley's shed where they kept their gardening supplies. The only places she could remember sleeping were her cupboard, the shed, and the small room that had served as Dudley's play room before it had been converted into her room. Lottie wasn't scared of the dark, quite the contrary. She loved the dark because in it you could hide and she liked being able to hide from her cousin and uncle. 

Seamus tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep, missing his bed and family. He slowly got out of bed hours after his roommates had fallen asleep and walked downstairs. He couldn't stand his bed; it was too big. As he got downstairs he noticed a small red headed girl curled up in an armchair by the fire. He approached slowly not wanting to startle her. Quietly he said, "Hey, couldn't sleep either." 

She started a little, but turned and faced him slowly, "No," she sighed a bit, "The room's just too big and I've never slept in a room with other people before." She turned to look at him, "Do you want to join me?" She bit her lip as she said it, as if afraid he would refuse and leave her. 

"Sure," he replied. Seamus went to sit down in the chair next to her, but noticed she had scooched over on her chair making space for him so he joined her there. They both sat quietly for a little while before Seamus noticed how much smaller she was than him. "So draoidín, what are you most excited for this year?" 

Lottie gave him a small smile before answering, "The magic. Seeing it, using it, performing it. You?" 

Seamus thought for a moment before replying, "Learning how to make rum." His tone was so serious it made Lottie giggle slightly. "Whatchya laughing for, I'm serious." But he was smiling as he said it.


End file.
